Game of Thrones: History Repeats Itself
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A Modern AU Gendrya pregnancy story, where Arya finds herself pregnant with Gendry's baby, she faces the typical difficulties of pregnancy, yet not everyone supports her, her biggest opponent being someone she did not expect, someone who, like her, was a pregnant teenager, but did not get such a happy, supportive pregnancy. Will the pressure become too much, or is there still hope?
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sixteen year old girl bit her lip as she sat on the floor of the bathroom.

' _Urgh, again…'_ She thought to herself. ' _I must have caught something, surely; I mean, what else could make me throw up so much?'_

Well, she could think of something, but she didn't want to consider that. The girl was in fact the third child and youngest daughter of Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn, her name was Arya, she had shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes, a skinny build and was no more than five foot one in height.

She had an older brother and sister and two younger brothers, yet she was the only one who inherited her father's physical features, such as hair and eye colour, as well as a long face, the rest inherited their mother's auburn hair, blue eyes, high cheekbones and such.

For a long time Arya had always felt the odd one out, and at first felt she wasn't attractive, not that it bothered her as she felt that love and all that mushy stuff wasn't worth her time.

' _Until I met him, then I realized…'_ She thought to herself.

The 'him' was in fact her boyfriend, Gendry, a man aged twenty-one, which had at first caused issues with her family; who had been outraged at Arya, dating a man five years her senior, suspicious of Gendry and worried due to him living in the bad neighbourhood of King's Landing.

Slowly but surely however, especially when it became clear that Arya was certain of her feelings for Gendry and eventually her family turned around and slowly began to accept the relationship, especially when it became clear that, if they continued to protest, Arya was seriously considering leaving home and staying with Gendry.

In the end however, what truly turned her family's opinion was Gendry himself, somehow winning them over. Arya felt grateful for that and before long, things were finally repaired between Arya and her family. However now this had started happening.

She shook her head. ' _It's been two months since Gendry and I…Wait, no, when's the last time I…No, it can't be…'_

A sudden dread came over her, she had to be certain, but the thought of finding out scared her greatly. But she had no choice, if she didn't, then soon her family would start to notice something was wrong. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door, her youngest brother, ten year old Rickon then called through.

"Arya, are you done in the bathroom yet!?"

Arya stood up. "Yeah, done."

She quickly left and let Rickon in. She wouldn't find another chance, so she had to be quick. She left the house and began making her way to the pharmacy closest to her house. Her nerves built up more and more to the point that things passed in a haze and before she knew it, she was once more hiding in the upstairs bathroom, thankfully Rickon had left by this point and she had privacy. She had just taken the pregnancy test and was waiting for the result.

When the timer rang she approached the test, trying to regulate her breathing. Turning it over she exhaled heavily.

' _Positive, pregnant...Gods...'_ She thought in shock.

She shook her head, she was pregnant, now the question was, what to do? She shook her head.

She had to think clearly; despite the shock of the revelation. _'Okay, calm down, calm down...First step, talk to Gendry.'_

It was an obvious step, she knew the only reason she hadn't thought of it at once was her emotional reaction to discovering her pregnancy. Taking pains to hide the test, she focused her mind on what she had to do and left the house, heading for King's Landing to see Gendry.

The entire journey passed by in a haze to her, she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen.

Her mind was racing and she was shocked at her thoughts. _'Gods, what's Gendry going to say, what will we do...What if he doesn't…? Gods, what about my family, my parents, my siblings...Urgh, well, here I am...'_

She shook her head to clear her thoughts; she shouldn't be thinking about that; at least, not until she had a more solid idea where she stood. Before she knew it, she was standing before Gendry's door. Taking a deep breath, Arya knocked and waited. Gendry answered the door, smiling widely when he saw her.

"Arry, hey." He greeted her cheerfully.

She bit her lip, but smiled. "Hi."

He stepped back to let her in and they headed through to the main room of his apartment. Arya couldn't help but feel terrible, he looked so happy to see her. Yet she was about to change his life forever.

As they sat down, Gendry couldn't help but notice Arya seemed distracted, worried even.

"Arry, is everything alright?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Gendry I...I don't even know where to begin, but, we...I need to tell you something, important."

He tensed, seeing her expression, she was serious, yet also, frightened. _'Gods, I've never seen Arry like this before, what is…?'_

He could hear her shaky breath as she explained.

"Gendry, I...that night we..." She stammered before composing herself and simply making her announcement. "I'm pregnant Gendry."

She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, fighting to control herself. Then, to her shock, she felt his arms around her. Her eyes opened to see Gendry was embracing her tightly.

"Arry, it's...what are we gonna do?" He asked at once.

"We?"

He smiled softly. "We're equally responsible for this. I'm with you on this Arry, I promise. Whatever you decide, I'll stand by you."

She could scarcely believe it; but she was relieved. She could see the look in Gendry's eyes. The hope. She knew that he would accept her choice, but part of him clearly hoped they'd keep this baby. She could understand that; Gendry had always struck her as the kind who would be excited and hopeful at being a father.

Arya felt as if her emotions and mind were playing with her, but in the end, she felt certain. She knew one thing Gendry had always sworn was, if he ever became a father, he would strive to be a better father than his had ever been.

Making up her mind, she smiled. "Gendry I...I want to keep it."

"Are you sure Arry, I mean..." He began, concerned.

She nodded quickly. "I am."

He smiled too and they kissed. There was still much to deal with and it would be difficult, but they knew they would face it together, no matter what.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
MelisandreStark: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, not so much in the earlier chapters, but well, stick with it and you'll see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Arya exhaled heavily; she had just returned from Gendry's and now faced what she felt was the most daunting part of her new discovery.

' _Fuck, now I have to tell the family...Gods...'_ She thought frantically. _'How do I...do this, what do I even do?'_

Just the thought of it was so nerve racking; but she forced herself to calm down, breathing deeply. She couldn't let fear get the best of her.

' _I have to do this...I can do this.'_ She told herself.

After her talk with Gendry she had informed him of her plans to tell her family. They had taken precautions, just in case, but she hoped they wouldn't be necessary. Entering the living room, her resolve wavered again, for she had forgot one thing.

She saw her older brother Robb and cousin Jon were also present. _'Shit, I forgot, they'd come home from college to visit, great...now I've got a bigger audience.'_

She looked around, observing her other siblings, her older sister, Sansa and her two younger brothers, Bran and Rickon. Finally her parents, Eddard Stark and his wife, Catelyn. Everybody was here, her whole immediate family.

She didn't have a choice now; she had hoped to find ways of breaking the news gently to them individually; but now, that wasn't an option. Now she had no other choice but to reveal the truth to them, all at once.

So, composing and preparing herself, she entered the room fully; immediately her father spotted her.

"Ah, Arya, there you are." He said happily.

Everybody looked up, smiling; Arya did her best to smile back, still feeling unsure.

Her mother then queried. "Where were you, I tried to talk to you earlier but I couldn't find you."

Arya bit her lip. "Ah, sorry mum, I went down to Gendry's."

Catelyn nodded; smiling. "Alright; that's fine; just...let me know when you're going out next time."

Arya nodded slowly; sitting down. It was then the smiles faded as they slowly realized something wasn't quite right.

"Arya?" Jon asked her worriedly. "Are you alright?"

She sighed; no time like the present. "Actually, no, there's a reason I went to Gendry's. Something I had to tell him, now, now I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Sansa asked; eyes wide.

She couldn't see any way around it, or any other possible way to reveal it.

So she just said it. "I...I'm pregnant, with Gendry's baby."

She tensed, waiting for her family's reaction; the silence that followed was unlike any she had felt before. But when it broke, the reaction was almost immediate. Arya's eyes widened when, the first person to react and hug her, was Sansa.

Arya's eyes widened in shock, but then she saw the other family members starting to react.

She quickly recovered. "Sansa?"

"Oh Arya, it's...don't worry, I'm here." She said.

Arya was surprised; she and Sansa didn't always get on after all, but she felt relief at Sansa clearly offering her support. Almost at once however Robb jumped in.

"Pregnant, Arya, you and Gendry, did he…?" He choked out. "I swear, he'll regret..."

Arya shook her head. "Whoa, Robb, calm down. It wasn't like that, it was willing...we both wanted it."

She knew right away Robb thought she had been raped and that he was being the same as always.

' _Stupid overprotective big brother instincts.'_ She thought as Bran, Rickon and Jon hugged her.

They were clearly happy and, now reassured she hadn't been forced, Robb was quite happy too. But Arya was still worried. She looked over at her parents.

"Mum, dad?"

It was her mother who spoke. "This is...most unexpected Arya, but, so long as you are sure on what you are doing…?"

"I'm keeping it." She said at once.

"Then we're here, baby girl." Her father finished as they hugged her.

Arya bit her lip; relieved, she could see that, while clearly disappointed, her parents at least still supported her. For her, that was all she needed.

* * *

Unfortunately, the following day, in school; things weren't so good. As she entered school, Arya bit her lip; she was wondering what it would be like for her when it eventually became impossible to hide the truth. But that soon gave way to shock when she saw people staring, heard the whispers.

' _What the fuck?'_ She wondered, shocked.

They couldn't possibly know, she herself had only found out yesterday and only her family and Gendry knew, and none of them would have said anything to the people in school.

"Ah, how the mighty have fallen."

She turned and glared, for standing there, smirking at her, was Sansa's ex-boyfriend, Joffrey Baratheon.

"What do you want, prick?" She spat.

Joffrey laughed. "Such language, you sure you want that creature inside you hearing that, whore?"

Arya froze. "Wh-what?"

"Oh don't play dumb, couldn't keep your legs together and got yourself knocked up, 'apparently' by my stupid half brother." Joffrey taunted.

Arya froze, that couldn't be possible, somehow Joffrey found out she was pregnant. But then it struck her, it was the only possible way. She knew Gendry well enough, no matter his thoughts on his father; after what she had told him, Gendry would surely have called Robert about it.

Joffrey must have overheard and Joffrey simply found out by accident. But of course he had to try and twist things; his words implying that the baby wasn't Gendry's. She now knew of course that the people staring and whispering knew too, and that they had heard about it from Joffrey.

She grit her teeth, hands balling into fists, yet at the same time, felt helpless. Her pregnancy was already playing havoc with her emotions.

"So, what's the little slut think she's..." Joffrey began taunting.

"That's enough Joffrey!"

They both turned, shocked, standing there, glaring at Joffrey, was Lancel, Joffrey's second cousin.

' _What is he…?'_ Arya wondered, but then saw Martyn and Willem. _'Oh, dropping his brother's off.'_

Joffrey merely scoffed at Lancel's presence but then stalked off.

"Are you...alright?" Lancel asked her.

Arya blinked, startled. "Uh, yeah, thanks…?"

She was taken aback, Lancel had been part of Joffrey's crew while at school, a rotten bully who tormented her and Sansa. But then, she'd heard how he had changed, but never really gave it much thought, until now.

"I'm fine, thank you."She said, calmer now.

Lancel sighed. "Look, if you need any help, if there's anything I can do, just ask."

Again, Arya was taken aback. "Um, thanks but, uh...why are you…?"

"I kinda know what you're going through...Gendry and I are in the same boat." Was all he said before having to leave.

As she headed for her first class, Arya reflected on what he said and finally made sense of it; Lancel was also going to be a father.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, knew you'd like that :)  
MelisandreStark: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they were all sweet, glad you liked him :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Doesn't everybody :) Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Arya could not believe what she was hearing.

"Sansa, are you mad?" She spluttered.

Her sister held up her hands, defensively. "I'm just, trying to help."

Arya groaned, shaking her head; her pregnancy had started to advance, now she was starting to show. With that of course came morning sickness, swollen feet, back pains, all the 'fun' parts.

"What makes you think…?" Arya asked in disbelief. "That _I_ would want a...spa day?"

Before Sansa could reply she groaned again, clutching at her back.

Sansa shook her head and replied calmly. "That...That's what makes me think it."

Arya looked up at her sister, if anything her disbelief stronger. It had just happened out of the blue; Sansa had just up and offered to take her on a spa day.

' _Me, the tomboy, the one who hates all things girly?'_ Arya recalled herself thinking. _'She's lost it honestly, and why would my pregnancy symptoms make her think that?'_

Finally straightening up with the pain faded Arya rolled her eyes. "Really, Sansa and how does that make you think I'd want a spa day?"

"It could help ease the pains." Sansa offered in a matter of fact tone.

Arya grimaced, she had no real reply to that and; she was pretty sure if she did, Sansa would find some other reason.

With a heavy sigh she spoke. "Fuck it, fine...Let's just get this over with."

Sansa grinned and led the way as Arya followed her out to the car, ready for the spa day to begin.

* * *

In his apartment, Gendry bit his lip.

' _I still...'_ He thought, a small smile forming. _'I'm going to be a dad...'_

Ever now, so long after Arya's announcement, the thought of it excited him. He was aware of the various issues that could crop up, and that it wouldn't be an easy journey by any stretch of the imagination. But it would be worth it.

He was still thinking about it. _'Arya and I did talk about it; she's nervous, but...she's as ready as I am and prepared to face whatever comes.'_

He had strong hopes that they could do this; they would face it together. Just then, there was a knock at the door, he stood up, a little surprised as he wasn't expecting guests. Answering the door he tensed; for standing there was his father.

Seeing Gendry's expression, Robert sighed sadly. "Hello Gendry."

"Dad..." The word was clipped, Gendry trying to force himself not to be impolite.

Robert shook his head. "I...I need to talk with you, can I, come in?"

Gendry nodded after an awkward pause and let his father in; he wondered what on earth the man was doing here now, after being so long absent. Sitting down Robert sighed, clearly lost in thought, Gendry just watched him, unsure what to think or say.

Finally however, Robert seemed to make up his mind, with a heavy sigh, he turned to Gendry.

"Gendry I...I've not been the father you deserve, in fact, I doubt I deserve any of my children, but..."

Gendry inhaled sharply. "What, now you think...is a good time to start being the father?"

"I don't deserve such a title, and never will." Robert replied, surprising him. "But still; even if it won't make up for what I've done, for my failures..."

He hesitated and Gendry paused; actually surprised. He also had his suspicions, he had a feeling he knew what this was about. In fact, he had been expecting it ever since he had called his father with the news of Arya's pregnancy.

Sure enough, his father's reply confirmed it. "But, if there is anything, anything at all, I can do to help you, and Arya...with the baby..."

Gendry sighed, also sitting down. "Dad, I...I get where you're coming from, and...I agree, there's just, too much for things to be, simple or, right between us."

There was an awkward pause before Gendry smiled.

"But I do appreciate your offer, and I just want to say, thank you."

Robert also smiled; both men knew, this wouldn't make up for him abandoning Gendry and his mother for years, but it was a start.

* * *

Later, Arya let out a contented sigh as she sat back on the couch. She was loath to admit it, but Sansa had been right, the spa day had helped with her pains. She wasn't alone either, Gendry was with her and together they started talking, with Gendry informing her of Robert's visit.

Arya's eyes widened. "No way, he really said that?"

Gendry nodded. "Yeah, I still, can't believe it myself...But, maybe there's hope."

"Maybe there is." Arya agreed, noting how moved Gendry was by his father's offer. "You know, I was thinking...about baby names?"

Gendry's attention perked up immediately. "Oh?"

She smiled. "I'm still not sure for a boy, but if it's a girl...Lyanna."

Gendry smiled, knowing exactly why she had chosen that name, he kissed her, a kiss she eagerly returned. They smiled at each other, foreheads touching, fringes mingling, his hands resting on the curve of her stomach. They both grinned as they felt the moves of their child within, a moment of peace for both of them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he's trying, that's the main thing :)  
MelisandreStark: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Arya bit her lip, nervous didn't begin to describe how she felt. She couldn't dress in her usual style as her jeans didn't fit anymore, due to her expanding waistline. There was no hiding the truth now, that was for sure.

Thankfully she still avoided wearing a dress, even though this was a somewhat formal event. Her uncle Benjen was coming to dinner, as was her mother's family, which of course meant that they would now find out the truth about her.

She wished Gendry was here but shook her head. _'I...I can get through this without him, I can do this, I managed with my parents, I can manage this.'_

Besides she knew Gendry was busy too; while not exactly eager to go, he had found himself invited to a dinner at the Baratheon house and ended up agreeing.

She sighed at that. _'Must be part of Robert's efforts to make up for what he did to Gendry before...well, just hope it goes well.'_

Taking a deep breath, reassured she had done all she could, she left the room. She could hear the talking down the stairs and knew her Uncle Benjen had arrived at least.

"Arya."

She turned to see Sansa standing there.

"What are you wearing?" She asked, looking incredulous, but not judgemental.

Arya shrugged. "It was the only thing that fit..."

Sansa raised an eyebrow. "Maternity trousers and a button up blouse...how do you even come up with a combination like that?"

Arya just rolled her eyes. "Sansa..."

"Hey easy, I'm just...surprised. You do look nice." Sansa reassured her. "C'mon, let's go."

Arya inhaled shakily but nodded and together with her sister, headed downstairs.

Entering the living room they spotted Benjen seated on the couch, chatting away to their father and brothers. The girls knew their mother was finishing getting ready herself and would be down shortly.

Looking up Benjen spotted them and grinned as he stood and walked over to greet them.

"Ah, Sansa, Arya, it's good to, see...you..." He trailed off as his eyes widened. "Arya?"

She sighed. "Yes Uncle, I'm pregnant, it's my boyfriend Gendry's and, and don't worry, we're still together, we're doing this together."

Benjen laughed at that and hugged her. "You answer all my worries in one sentence Arya...Gods, congratulations kiddo."

Relieved Arya returned the hug, smirking as Sansa joined in. Before long she had settled down, along with the rest of the family, Catelyn joined them shortly afterwards and was relieved to see Benjen was happy for Arya as they all resumed talking.

Then came the knock at the door and Arya tensed all over again; she knew who it was and knew it was time. Sure enough, when her mother returned from answering the door, Arya looked up and saw them, her grandfather, Hostor Tully, her uncle Edmure and just behind them, her Aunt Lysa and cousin Robin.

It wouldn't be long now she knew, before they saw and then, she could only wait for their reactions. To her surprise, even though at least Lysa clearly noticed Arya's swollen stomach, she didn't say anything and Arya began to wonder, even hope, that she might have been given some extra time to prepare.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, it wasn't until the dinner had started that Lysa suddenly spoke up.

"Cat, what is the meaning of this?" She asked suddenly.

Arya froze, her mother turned to Lysa. "Lysa?"

Shaking her head Lysa gestured at Arya. "How could you let your youngest daughter get herself knocked up, honestly, this..."

"What?!" Hostor gasped.

Arya shook her head. "Yes, alright, alright."

"Arya..." Her mother began worriedly.

She shook her head. "I'm getting it over with, mum. It's true, I'm pregnant, my boyfriend Gendry is the father and..."

"So you say." Lysa muttered.

"He is." Arya snarled before composing herself again. "We're in this together, he's sticking by me and, and..."

"You can't seriously mean to keep it!?" Lysa gasped; looking outraged.

"And why not?" Arya replied. "Of course I do; we both do."

Catelyn shook her head. "Lysa, please, this is hardly..."

Lysa rounded on Catelyn next. "You're allowing this Cat, I don't believe this!"

She looked but couldn't see anyone offering support. Cat's children were all glaring at her, clearly ready to jump to Arya's defence if needed, her husband was doing the same, and Eddard's brother too.

Lysa looked to her family, her own brother, but he was grinning at Arya, clearly happy; her father had a strange look on his face, while Robin, her sweet boy, kept his head down and didn't say anything.

Hostor meanwhile was processing the news of Arya's pregnancy.

' _She's only sixteen, still a child...like Lysa when...'_ He thought to himself. _'But Cat is willing to let her; and they all...Gods, if this isn't karma I don't know what is.'_

Lysa however had continued her rant, clearly outraged all the more.

"I cannot believe you would be so irresponsible Cat; to allow your daughter to ruin her life like this." She snapped. "And you call yourself a good mother!?"  
"What?" Cat gasped.

"At least I don't make such mistakes with my son. He knows what's right and what's wrong." Lysa shot back.

Robin cringed, he hated it when his mother did this, especially when she tried to use him as an example of her 'superior parenting skills'. While his mother was distracted however, he managed to catch Arya's eye and mouthed 'sorry'. She just nodded, indicating she understood.

Lysa was clearly gearing herself up for another jibe when Ned spoke up.

"Alright, that's enough." He snapped. "Lysa you are a guest here, now sit down and behave, or leave."

She froze. "What, how dare you, you can't..."

But then Cat spoke up. "This is our house and we can, Ned is right."

There was a stony silence after that and the meal that followed was one of the most grim affairs Arya felt she had ever seen. Despite knowing it wasn't her fault, she couldn't help feel guilty.

* * *

That night, Arya couldn't help herself; as she lay in bed, the whole scene kept playing through in her mind.

' _Gods, the things Aunt Lysa said...How could she, and then, everyone else, I...'_ She fretted.

She couldn't understand it, why was she feeling this way. She shouldn't be so worked up. It was her aunt's fault surely. But still the guilt gnawed away at her.

Then it happened, Arya wasn't even sure exactly how; she just knew that, as she lay there, trying to push the images from her mind, she was suddenly consumed with pain.

She screamed, the next thing she knew, her mother was there and then there was panic. She soon saw why, there was blood on the sheets.

"M-Mum..." She gasped through the pain, panic filling her too.

Her mother shook her head. "Gods, Arya just, just hold on."

Arya wasn't even sure what happened after that, only that, through the haze of pain and panic, she was being taken to the hospital. But even through all that, things didn't calm down, even when the pain subsided, until she overheard the doctor talking to her family outside.

"Your daughter is alright Mrs. Stark, the baby too, it was just a scare, but a bad one." They were saying. "But they'll both be fine, we should let them rest, give them time to recover."

Hearing those words, Arya nearly broke down, as the fear finally left her.

* * *

End of chapter, close one there, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
MelisandreStark: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and yes, there certainly would be.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, things are pretty messed up.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, well, there is a reason for her behaviour, not a good one I'd say, but still.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it sure is, luckily things turned out alright. Yeah, that's gonna cause some problems, as you'll see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin, Dragon Age belongs to Bioware.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Lysa hadn't expected her sister to arrive while she was at their father's house. But in a way she was glad she had.

' _Maybe now she's had time to think she'll see I was right.'_ Lysa noted to herself. _'Arya being pregnant, at that age, it just isn't right...Besides which, that...man she is with, that's something that needs to be dealt with too, Cat needs to see that.'_

What she did not expect was the sudden stinging pain from Cat slapping her.

"Cat?!"

"You!" Her sister spat, eyes blazing. "Don't you dare talk to me. Arya nearly lost her baby because of you!"

Lysa shook her head; they were supposed to be getting rid of it. "Cat, you shouldn't..."

"You and your stupid envy, she got all worked up and nearly miscarried!" Cat yelled.

Lysa froze; she knew about miscarriages; the pain involved, that wasn't her intention.

Still, for her sister to be blaming her. "Cat, it wouldn't have happened if you had handled things properly...earlier, she..."

"Enough!" Cat snapped. "You just can't see how wrong you are, can you! You think just because you were forced to abort your child when you were sixteen, that all sixteen year old girls who end up pregnant have to do so...The world doesn't work like that!"

"I was trying to help, it was for Arya's own good." Lysa snarled. "And yours, you shouldn't..."

Cat however straightened up, no longer shouting, her words cold but precise. "I should, I am and I will, Lysa. You were trying to help yourself, and it wasn't for Arya's own good. I will gladly be a grandmother to this child and if you try anything, I won't let you get away with it."

With that she turned and left, leaving a shocked and outraged Lysa behind.

* * *

Leaving the hospital, Arya let out a slow careful breath; she had been given a clean bill of health by the doctors. They also confirmed the baby was alright, but informed her of the need to avoid any sort of overexertion, physically or mentally, in order to avoid this happening again.

"Arya?"

She smiled up at Gendry who had come to pick her up. The moment he heard she was in hospital he had rushed straight over.

"I'm alright." She confirmed.

Smiling too he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She laughed.

"So, um...while checking the baby was okay, they had to do an ultrasound." She told him suddenly.

That immediately caught his attention. "Oh, well...what did it show?"

"Apart from what I've already told you, about the baby doing fine, we got lucky..." She replied; before smiling softly. "It's a girl, we're gonna have a daughter Gendry."

Gendry grinned widely, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. Arya couldn't help but grin too, remembering their talk some time ago, about names. She and Gendry were going to have a little Lyanna. Getting into Gendry's car he began to drive her home, along the way she thought for a moment.

"Gendry, about the...gender, I think we should, keep this to ourselves for now." She told him. "Give us some time to enjoy, before everyone goes crazy."

Gendry laughed at her choice of words, but agreed whole heartedly with her.

Returning home Arya grinned when Sansa practically ran at her, hugging her.

"Gods Arya, we thought, we..."

Arya hugged back as best she could. "I know, I know...I'm alright Sansa, everything is alright."

Stepping back Sansa bit her lip. "Really, then…?"

"The baby is fine, the doctors confirmed it." She stated.

She heard the reactions of the others and realized they'd overheard. She smiled and soon joined them, glad that things were calming down, and getting better now.

' _Can't believe that nearly happened, but, but I'm okay now, we're both okay.'_ She thought to herself. _'I shouldn't have let it get to me like that; but it did...I just need to, remember in future, I can do this, and to hell with anyone who judges me.'_

She smiled at that. It was then her mother asked to talk with her in the kitchen for a moment. Confused she followed her.

"Mom?"

Cat shook her head and sighed. "Arya I...Listen, I went to, try and set Lysa straight...I, I lost my temper and we argued."

"What are you...trying to say?"

Catelyn replied calmly. "I'm just saying, your aunt's not being fair, simply due to an incident in her past. I need to tell you this, so you know...I'm not trying to make excuses for her but, I feel it would be better if you knew."

Arya nodded and sat down. Sitting opposite her, Catelyn sighed again, before telling her the truth about her Aunt Lysa.

Of her own teenage pregnancy, of the lack of support from her father, the forced abortion and the effects it had on Lysa's mindset. Of her now almost overbearing envy of any teen mother who got to keep her child.

"But to be honest, she was never that bad before..." Cat admitted. "I think, because you're family, she felt it even more...keenly."

Arya grimaced and nodded. "That...kinda makes sense, wow, that is, Gods, I don't know what to say."

Catelyn nodded too and the two hugged, both still thinking about what they just spoken about.

* * *

Meanwhile, back home, Hostor Tully sighed as he thought back to what he had overheard. Not that it had been hard to do so; Cat and Lysa were yelling so loud Hostor was sure even their late mother could have heard them.

But what they were arguing about, that was what stuck with him. _'Gods, poor Arya nearly miscarried...how can, and Lysa she was so...'_

He knew right away that Cat was right, regarding the source of this event, of Lysa's behaviour. He also knew right away who was to blame. He had seen it all, the way Lysa changed, her current behaviour, her unrepentant attitude regarding Arya's suffering.

' _It's all my fault, I caused all this...I am the one who caused my daughter's misery and therefore, by extension, my granddaughter's too...'_

It had gone on for long enough he felt. This was something that needed to be resolved. The only problem was, he had no idea just how he could resolve it, only that, he had to. This wasn't on anyone else; he had caused this; so it was up to him to fix it.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Indeed, she is rather messed up.  
MelisandreStark: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima; Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Gendry smiled to himself as he looked around.

' _Okay, I've got everything I need, just...where to start…?'_ He thought to himself.

He and Arya had been making arrangements for when the baby was born. While he hated accepting charity, for he always felt frustrated at being unable to afford something on his own, he finally gave in and accepted help from his father, and Arya's.

Together they had found a suitable apartment for him, Arya and their baby. Things were pretty much ready and the place was theirs, they had already begun moving their belongings in and would soon start living there together. But first, there was something that needed done.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. _'Time to start working on the nursery...'_

He and Arya had finally decided to no longer keep the secret and revealed the gender of their baby to their families, much to their joy. However, Arya insisted and Gendry agreed that they try to keep things neutral in making the nursery, not too many overtly feminine things.

' _I can see why I mean, what if the baby doesn't like it...what if she's like Arya. But then, if we don't do that and the baby is actually quite girly, she might not be happy if we do the opposite.'_ Gendry reflected. _'So, keep it neutral, give her time to develop her personality, then things should just...fit.'_

Grinning he was just about to get to work when he heard a knock at the door.

Curious he went to answer it and was surprised to see not only his father, but Arya's too as well as all three of Arya's brothers, Tommen and even Lancel.

"Hey?" He greeted them, voicing his confusion.

Smiling Robert explained. "Turns out we all had the same idea; we knew you were gonna be setting up the nursery, so we came around to give you a hand."

Laughing Gendry gladly welcomed them in.

"Wow, I...thanks..." He said at last.

They all just grinned and together headed through to the room.

"Alright." Robb said cheerfully. "Let's get started."

Gendry agreed and they soon all got to work, setting up the nursery, all the while, Gendry was actually amazed, yet glad, to have them all here, aiding him. With all of them helping, it did not take long before the nursery was finished. Grinning as he took it all in Gendry to turned to them.

"All of you, I..." He began but then shook his head. "Thank you."

It felt so inadequate, but there was nothing else he could think of, no other words that would come, despite his gratitude to them. They all however grinned in response and it was Eddard Stark who spoke.

His response was simple. "You are more than welcome Gendry, we always look out for our own."

Those words meant more to Gendry than anything. After so long, so many years, he finally felt like he belonged; he was part of a true family.

* * *

Arya should have taken both Sansa's smirk, and the fact her sister wasn't going to her usual class as a clue. But she was so distracted, she didn't when she entered the classroom.

"SURPRISE!"

She gasped, eyes wide as she looked around, many of her friends, and a few other people, that at least knew her through Sansa or one of her other siblings were there. She could feel the tears pricking her eyes and cursed her pregnancy hormones again.

"Sansa, you..." She whispered.

Sansa just smirked. "I know you didn't want anything fancy or anything like that Arya, but c'mon, it's a baby shower, I couldn't resist, even the teachers agreed."

Arya quirked an eyebrow and emphasized. "A _surprise_ baby shower?"

Sansa just laughed again and Arya rolled her eyes but smiled as Myrcella came forward and hugged her. She decided to let herself go along with it, especially after all the effort Sansa clearly put into it.

Before long she found herself practically drowning in well-wishes and baby gifts, but she couldn't help but smile. She was ready now, more than ever, for her child to be born.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Arya smiled happily as she relaxed on the couch, hands on her greatly stomach, she was relieved that everything seemed to be taken care of now. She was in her and Gendry's apartment, they had just come back from grocery shopping and Gendry had insisted on putting everything away. That left her to relax, as she did so, she thought about the baby.

' _Nearly there...Almost at the due date.'_ She reflected.

She couldn't deny, despite everything, despite her normal views on things like this, she was excited; she couldn't wait to finally meet the baby, her and Gendry's daughter, she smiled wistfully as she recalled the talk she had with her mother earlier that day.

She sighed contently. _'I was still so afraid, worried about my parenting abilities, that I'd...screw things up, but mum helped, she really helped. She had those same fears, but look at us all.'_

Grinning at that she found herself broken out of her contemplation by the sound of a knock at the door.

"Gendry?"

He replied at once. "I got it."

She listened to the sound of his footsteps as he went to answer the door. She could hear him talking to whoever it was, he sounded surprised. Then she heard more footsteps, Gendry had let whoever it was in. She couldn't deny, she was intrigued.

She soon got her answer when Gendry entered, there with him, smiling, was Lancel.

"Lancel?" She gasped; surprised.

She recalled how he'd helped her in school, how he was to be a father himself.

"Hello, I...I thought I'd drop by." He said.

She nodded. "Uh, cool...well, it's nice to see you."

She felt as awkward as he looked, she wasn't surprised. Their past wasn't exactly friendly, they were both uncertain, but they were trying.

' _That's the main thing right?'_ She wondered.

It was then she noticed the bag he was carrying and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's that?" She asked.

Gendry spoke up. "I was wondering that myself."

Lancel smiled widely and handed it to Arya. Confused, Arya opened it up and looked inside.

"Gods..." She whispered as she saw what was inside.

She pulled it out, allowing Gendry to see, inside the bag turned out to be some clothes that looked handmade, as did the two plush toys inside.

She looked up at Lancel who confirmed. "My mother made them, asked me to give them to you if I could...So, I came right away."

Arya grinned, she heard so much about the famed generosity of Dorna Lannister nee Swyft; now she was seeing first-hand how true those stories were.

She blinked, trying to avoid the tears. "This is, very nice Lancel, thank you...and tell your mother I said thank you too."

Lancel nodded, smiling. Arya was touched beyond measure; the fact that Dorna had taken the time to make this little gift for her, when she wasn't obligated too; the fact she had done it out of the simple kindness of her heart, was something that Arya just couldn't help but marvel at and be happy about.

* * *

To say Lysa was shocked would be an understatement, she hadn't expected her father to contact her out of the blue like that. She always tried to have as little contact with him as possible; especially due to his betrayal of her all those years ago.

"What is this about?" She asked, cutting to the chase. _'The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can leave.'_

Her father sighed; he seemed, lost, unsure, it was very different from what Lysa was used to seeing with him.

"Lysa I...I honestly don't know where to start..." He replied. "We need to talk, seriously. Every that's happened lately, it's, it's brought home an important issue."

Lysa narrowed her eyes. "Everything that's happened. You mean my irresponsible niece getting herself knocked up and Cat shaming us by letting her keep that thing...that isn't how this family works after all, right."

To her surprise, her father simply sighed and bowed his head. "Cat does this family proud, you and I are the ones to shame it."

"What, me, I haven't…!?" Lysa began protesting.

But Hostor looked at her seriously and replied. "The way you treated Arya was deplorable...what nearly happened to her because of that...That is what you have done. But I am to blame as well, for putting you in that position in the first place."

Lysa froze, she hadn't heard that right, surely.

She narrowed her eyes.

"What is your game father you..."

"No game, Lysa...I...It's been years and..." He replied, hesitant. "Of all the things I've done in my life...what I did to you back then was the worst and now this...Lysa, don't you understand that you can't just go around..."

Lysa immediately reacted. "Of course I understand, but how do you expect me to feel; how can I be happy, about something I was denied, it's not..."

She couldn't help it, despite herself she broke down. Hostor nodded sadly, clearly upset himself.

"You're right, it's not right, and...But, neither is how you've been treating Arya, you need help Lysa and I..." He sighed. "Sorry doesn't begin to cover it, but I can't..."

Lysa just shook her head. "You're right, it doesn't, but it's all we have...Gods this is so; and the things I said. I do, need help, but I don't..."

Hostor nodded. "We can't change the past; all we can do, is look to the future and try to improve, try to fix things; but to do that..."

Lysa managed a small smile; she understood at least, her father was genuinely sorry and if nothing else; it was a start, a small start, but a start nevertheless.

* * *

Arya sat rigid, eyes narrowed as she observed her aunt. Two unexpected visits to their apartment was one thing, but when one was decidedly unwelcome, it did not help her.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

To her surprise, Lysa was rather subdued. "Arya I just..."

Arya glared as the woman began approaching her. "Back off, you dare come any closer I'll have Gendry throw you out."

Lysa stopped and shook her head. "Alright, alright, easy...I just, I need to talk to you."

"Need?"

With a heavy sigh, the woman replied. "Everything I've said or did to you, it...it was wrong...I've, I've had a long time to realize that and, and a few...things have happened, I don't even know where to start."

Arya raised an eyebrow at this; slightly perplexed.

"Oookay…?"

"I know it won't begin to make up for what I said." Lysa replied. "But I am truly sorry and, I admit I was wrong, I am trying to get help, I have...a problem. But it's only right that I tell you that I am sorry."

Sighing Arya nodded slowly. "I...I see, well, I guess I can understand."

Lysa smiled shakily and Arya managed the same, it was another small step forward, but it was there. There was hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked them all :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
MelisandreStark: It's cool, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked them all :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Catelyn bit her lip as Lysa entered, she wasn't sure why her sister was here, but she had heard all about Lysa seeking to make amends with Arya, and of the talk she had with their father.

"Lysa…?"

She seemed uncomfortable, unable to make eye contact. "Cat, I, I just..."

Shaking her head, Cat spoke as softly as she could. "Lysa, please, just...tell me what's going on?"

"As you know I spoke to dad, and, to Arya..."

"Yes, dad called me and I was just talking to Arya before you arrived, she and Gendry are through in the living room." Cat confirmed. "It's good that this has happened Lysa."

Lysa actually managed a smile at that. "Yes, I know. But, that's partly why I'm here, you see I...I...I need your help Cat."

"Help?"

Lysa nodded. "Yes I...there is something wrong with me Cat and I'm seeking professional help."

"You're talking about therapy." Cat confirmed; when Lysa nodded she hugged her. "Oh Lysa, of course I'll help, any support or anything you need, I'm here."

Lysa hugged back, relieved. "Thank you."

Catelyn smiled warmly; glad her sister would finally be getting the help she needed. Later, after Lysa left, she returned to the living room to see Arya and Gendry talking excitedly.

"Did something happen?" She asked, a little surprised.

Grinning Arya replied. "Yeah, Lancel just texted me, he's a dad now...Ami had her child, they've got a son."

Catelyn grinned, happy for the young man right away.

However that was when it happened. At that exact moment, a sharp pain struck Arya; she cried out and grasped at her stomach. It wasn't like all the other pains, but nothing seemed wrong, therefore, there was only one thing it could be.

"Arya!?" Gendry cried out as he hurried over to her.

She grit her teeth and nodded. "This is it Gendry, she's coming!"

Gendry gasped. "Gods."

But he then seemed to gather himself and quickly got her out to the car. Cat quickly called the rest of the family before following in her car. Soon they were driving to the hospital. Before long they arrived and Arya was rushed through to the maternity ward. Gendry quickly called her family before hurrying through to join her.

"Gendry, I…" She choked out through the pain.

He took her hand. "It's alright Arry, I'm here, you can do this."

She nodded, groaning in pain as a contraction hit.

Gendry winced, letting Arya practically crush his hand as she went through the contractions. Before long the Starks arrived, his father sadly couldn't make it, but had at least called him quickly to apologize.

Gendry nodded. ' _The fact he cares enough to call is good enough for me, now I need to focus.'_

Alyssa smiled gently. "You two have done well, this is it, one more big hurdle and your parents."

"Great…" Arya groaned.

The others gathered around; while he remained by Arya's side; Gendry was no longer alone in coaching her, Catelyn helped, the others offered what support they could and spoke to her, but in the end they had to wait outside so the midwife could work. But he and Catelyn remained.

Time passed by in a haze for Gendry, he was panicking, trying to focus, while sympathetic, he knew he couldn't begin to understand Arya's pain. He just wished there was something more he could to do help.

It felt so sudden, yet at the same time, so long, when the midwife announced they were ready to move Arya through to the delivery room. Gendry jumped up, managing an awkward smile.

"This is it Arry, you're nearly there." He said as reassuringly as he could.

She looked up at him, also managing a smile. "Yeah, this is…This is it, we'll be parents soon."

They hurried through to the delivery room.

Arya screamed as she tried to push, the pain was unlike anything she had felt before. Gendry could only watch helplessly, holding her hand just felt so inadequate, she was clearly in pain, her face drenched with sweat, she screamed and screamed, Gendry didn't want to think what the others outside were thinking. He meanwhile felt like he was going into a fit.

"Arry, Arry…" He managed to say.

She began breathing heavily, finally choking the words out. "You, you did this to me, you bastard."

Gendry grimaced and shook his head. "It's alright, curse me all you want."

She just groaned before screaming again, doing her best to push as the midwife continued to instruct her. Finally, despite the length of time, despite the fears of both of them, the baby managed to get out.

* * *

Gendry couldn't help but marvel at the baby girl now cradled in his arms. Apart from the small tuft of black hair on her head, she was the image of Arya. Arya was smiling, face shining with sweat, utterly exhausted, but nevertheless, happy.

"She's...oh Arry, she's perfect."

Laughing Arya replied. "Of course she is, we made her...Our little Lyanna."

They both smiled, content to enjoy this moment together with their daughter, before the rest of the family finally entered, Cat having gone to give them the good news. They had done it, they were parents.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: History Repeats Itself**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, a short little epilogue to finish things off, enjoy.

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Arya couldn't help but smile, relieved that finally, after so long, so many worries; things were back to normal, if not better. She was seated in her and Gendry's apartment, watching her now two month old daughter, currently in her Aunt Lysa's arms.

Lysa had been progressing very well with her therapy and, while it wasn't over yet, she had certainly made a lot of progress.

"Oh Arya, she's perfect, she looks so much like you." Lysa said, smiling.

Arya grinned in response. "I know."

Yes, things were certainly getting better, Arya could only hope they would continue to do so as she now had a new future to look forward to. A future as a mother.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
